The Daughter
by RosygV
Summary: Sometimes family is more than blood, and love is more than giving birth. One-shot.


Francis sat by Lola's lair holding his lovely child, a baby girl named Marianne, after both Lola and Francis decided to honor Mary with the name choice, in case this fact would soften her from the probable fury she might be feeling. In those two weeks since Francis went away from the castle, Lola seemed utterly uninterested about her daughter; she slept day and night and only looked at the child whenever it was time to feed her, meanwhile Francis took care of Marianne with a deep preoccupation and love. It was quite infuriating, Lola was behaving stupidly, Francis thought, but never dared to tell her in fright of being separated from his baby.

It was early in the morning, and the three were soundingly asleep, when suddenly three big knocks on the door woke them up. Marianne, luckily, didn't cry, but Lola started to whine and act childishly. The door opened and Francis took his sword out, but quickly dismissed it as he saw the figure was The Queen Catherine herself, in riding clothes and all.

"Mother what on earth are you doing here?" Francia questioned when he embraced her mother, an embrace Catherine didn't reply to.

"I'm bringing you back to court, son" Catherine answered cooly, glancing at the tiny bundle laying on the cradle.

The Queen approached the child, searching Lola for permission with her eyes, but Lola was asleep again so she took her anyways. As she held Marianne, Catherine's eyes started to water.

"She's beautiful..." She muttered," If only this baby were Mary's" her whisper was barely audible, but Francis heard her neatly.

"Things would be better" he stated, wondering what could've happened if Marianne were Mary's child, not Lola's, and a bastard.

"Son, I came here for another reason too. Something happened at court. With the Black Plague issue, I didn't notice our guards were faltering and yesterday there was a murder attempt. Aimed at Mary."

Those words made Francis' body to froze. A murder attempt; another one.

His heart stopped for a moment.

"Please tell me she is alive, please" he nearly whimpered, grabbing a chair ahold for support.

"Yes she is, but she was severely injured."

Catherine needn't to say more. Francis awoke Lola, who groaned .

"What is your problem Francis? Can't you see I'm resting?" She said angrily.

"I know but this is urgent, I need to go back to court, but I will not go without Marianne" he stated, packing some of his belongings.

"Take that horrid child with you, I do not even want it! I won't return to court!" Lola screamed. Francis was in shock, so Catherine spoke first.

"Very well, stupid bitch, but if you ever come reclaiming a place on the castle and your child, I'll make sure you don't see the next day's sunrise," her threat to Lola made even Francis to shiver, but he agreed with her mother. Lola was banished from the French Court from now on.

Catherine and Francis traveled in the queen's carriage as fast as they could, nursing Marianne at every hour. They arrived at court a day after. Bash and Kenna were expecting them, with a somber look on their faces. Both seemed like they'd been crying. Francis didn't loose any time and with Marianne in arms, ran to Mary's chambers. The guards opened the doors and he entered.

The chamber was poorly illuminated, only some candles lighten. In the center of the chamber was a king sized bed, and init was Mary, but not the Mary he left two weeks ago. This woman didn't look like his queen and wife at all. Her skin was paler than usual, nearly transparent, and her lips were in the verge of turning white. Her eyes were closed, her dark hair tangled and her chest rose and fell slowly. A large bandage covered her upper chest, so the wound was probably located in her collarbone. A tear rolled from Francis' face. He laid. Himself down by Mary's side, and his weight shift stirred Mary up. At first she looked baffled and confused, but as soon as her eyes focused Francis on her sight, her face became a mixture of emotions. Her eyes watered but her mouth was pressed on a thin line.

"So finally, my husband appears on my death bed, great timing Your Grace, " she said glaring at him.

"Mary please, understand, I needed to go..," he started, but she shut him up.

"Do not apologize, I do not want to listen at all. Maybe it was a right hearted decision, but you left me still, alone here in court, with no one to make me feel safe!" The Queen of scots cried, and started to sob right away.

Mary was overwhelmed. First her murder attempt nearly succeeded, then Francis came back, and with his child. She was overjoyed by his presence, and the only thing she wanted to do was to kiss him, so contradictorily to her words, she did. Her kiss tasted like salt and blood, but it was everything she needed. A cry separated them, and the king and Queen both looked at the baby in Francis' arms, who was quite startled. Mary tried to hate this baby, to loath it with all her guts, but as she fell her eyes on her, she fell in love. The baby was an exact replica of her father, not a trace of Lola's genes on her face.

"May I hold her?" Mary asked, trying to hold herself together. Francis nodded, and placed the bundle on Mary's arms, which quite hurt her, but she ignored the pain and focused on the baby girl. Her beauty was incredible, and to be two weeks old, she looked calm and big and bright and perfect.

"Hi my love" Mary told her, caressing her cheek with her fingers, "I'm Mary my dear..." She looked at Francis, not knowing what to call her.

"Marianne. Her name is Marianne."

Mary couldn't help but smile and yelp a little. Her husbands child was named after her. A little bit of joy grew in her chest, but disappeared at the thought of Lola.

"Where's her mother?" Mary asked, not wanting to name her former lady in waiting. Francis frowned and evaded her staring.

"Lola.. Lola left. For good." He went on to explain her behavior with Marianne and how she acted when Catherine went for him, how she shouted and how Catherine banished her from court.

Mary couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Sweet Lola turned into a cruel mother? What a disgrace, she thought, holding Marianne tightly.

"Are you going to keep her here at court?" She asked, reaching for Francis' hand, whatever anger filled her mind earlier was closely gone, but she still needed to discuss some matters with him, later.

Francis smiled.

"I was actually thinking on that, but I wanted to ask you something. Marianne is motherless, but I want her to grow up here in the castle, with a family, with two parents." Mary was confused.

"What are you suggesting?" She inquired.

"I was wondering if you would want to claim Marianne as your child, legitimize her and baptize her as our daughter, together. To be her mother. "

Mary was in awe. Being a mother. Of a child of another woman. It was an awful perspective, but Marianne was already attached to her heart. She carried her husbands blood. Mary loved Francis, and also loved the baby. She was going to be a mother. Her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"YES YES YES" Mary nearly screamed, whining in pain after. Marianne looked at her with her big turquoise eyes stark opened. She placed her baby on her lap, and quickly Kiss Francis, rather passionately than shortly. The couple stared at the baby, and held both of her tiny hands. Mary spoke.

"Hello my dear this is Francis your beloved father and I'm Mary, your... Mother. You're our daughter. And we love you so so so much. "


End file.
